


Silent Sigh

by SicklyRaven



Category: Baten Kaitos
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, post Lava Caves so beware spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicklyRaven/pseuds/SicklyRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in the Lava Caves, both the Guide Spirit and Xelha are distraught. Will they eventually find the strenght to fight back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Sigh

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure it's clear enough, but the first and third part are from the Guide Spirit's PoV. The almost embarrassingly short second one is from Xelha's.  
> Oh and the title Silent Sigh comes from a beautiful song by Badly Drawn Boy.

So it was all a lie. Our friendship, our bond, all that "we're partners, let's trust each other" talk... It didn't matter: he's been lying all along. Lying to Xelha, who clearly felt something for him; to Gibari, Savyna, Lyude, Mizuti, who had decided to put their trust in him despite his assholeish attitude towards all of them; to the people of all nations, who thought he was going to save them... But I don't really care about this. No, what hurts me deeply, making me feel so sick I can barely find the strength to even think, is that he lied to _me_. Is that he thinks he doesn't need me anymore.  
I'm not proud of it, but if he'd asked me to go with him, help him and Melodia resurrect Malpercio, I would have most likely followed him. I would have turned my back to the people I had grown to care about and had once tried to protect, and it would have felt right because it would have meant being with him, the one person I can't do without. After all he is the one who summoned me; we were supposed to be bonded forever, to take care of each other 'til the very end. Instead... instead, he had completely different plans. The only reason why he sticked with me was the power I would give him; and now that he found a greater power he got rid of me without blinking, leaving me with nothing but shame and sorrow. How can you hold on after you gave yourself completely to someone and they shattered every conviction you had?  
You can't. I know I can't, anyway. Not if _Kalas_ is the one who did this to me. So I decide to put an end to this, and let the lonely darkness of the lifeless world I'm stuck in swallow me.

I don't think I've ever been this scared in my entire life. Scared, and disappointed in myself. I was supposed to save the world and I failed; I wanted to save Kalas and I failed. And what about the others? All I know is that Fadroh's men took them away. They might already be dead... Which would mean that I'm... alone...?  
I can no longer fight the tears that have been pushing to escape from behind my eyelids. "This can't be happening!" I burst out, surprised at the weakness and hoarseness of my own voice. "What should I do? Where is everyone?"  
I fall to the ground, and it feels like I'll never find the courage to stand up again.

 _... What should I do? Where is everyone?_  
A cry comes to me just when I'm about to let go. I know this voice - and for the first time I can't stand to hear a suffering vibe in it. I want to tell Xelha I'm here, and I won't leave her until I'm sure she's far from this filthy jail. Until she's safe, and happy again. And right when this awareness strikes me I understand why I'm here: I answered a call. I never liked Xelha that much, but it feels like it was ages ago; now we're the same. We're both so sad and angry and in desperate need of someone...  
Well, we found each other. And we have a common goal now: get Kalas back. I smile to myself, looking forward to the battle we're soon going to engage. Me and Xelha against Kalas and his new beloved white wings. So the power of a god is greater than mine, huh, Kalas? We'll see...  
And I call her name.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.net on July 3rd 2010.


End file.
